Winged Star
by Stars-Eclipsed
Summary: Sg1 meets a girl who no longer knows what she is. She misteriously vanishes and it is not long before the team finds that she is a force that they will meet again, this time, through the Stargate.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Stargate SG-1. I actually don't know who does. This is based in Season 9. I've missed some episodes in other seasons so if some detail is off, as in some person is dead and I include him/her, tell me. Thanks. On to the story.

* * *

Pain. It started in her head, moving down her spine, spreading on her back. It felt as if something was trying to tear through her skin. It erupted. The pain was unbearable. Then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. Looking over a bloody shoulder, hazel eyes looked upon blood spattered, wet wings.

"So why are we here again?" Mitchell was really confused on why SG-1, minus Teal'c, had been sent to Connecticut.

"Supposedly the SGC sent out messages to hospitals all over the country after the Auri plague that if any strange and unknown diseases or mutations come up, they need to be notified. Well, we have a strange mutation," Daniel explained. He looked to Sam for the file that had been given to the team.

Sam opened the manila folder and read aloud, "Subject Ashley Ross was admitted to Hartford Hospital nine days ago after having splitting headaches, her eyesight suddenly improving, and back pains. Two days later she could see incredibly well, and her back and headaches were getting worse. The report says her condition went from bad to worse, but it doesn't say exactly what happened." That was strange. The report just said she was in bad shape.

They were walking down the hall of a military hospital run by the SGC. The girl had been moved there after 'her condition had worsened'. They reached the isolation room that they had been directed to by the doctors. They entered the viewing room to see what was going on. They immediately stopped in shock. There were two doctors in the viewing room, but it was the girl that stopped them cold. Golden brown curls cascaded over hazel eyes. The eyes were unseeing, but the girl had looked up as they had entered as if she could see them through the glass.

Doctor Lam was one of the doctors. "Come on in SG-1. Don't be alarmed. Somehow she seems to watch everything that goes on around her even though her eyes don't work. Let me fill you in." The team entered the room, still watching the girl. She gave them one last look before lying down on the bed in the room, shifting from her back to her stomach as if she couldn't lie on her back. The doctor continued, "That is Ashley. She started having some symptoms nine days, as you already know. You can't even see her strangest symptoms now. She isn't dangerous and doesn't have any contagious diseases. Want to go talk to her?"

Sam nodded accent for the team. Lam led them to the door into the room then knocked. She opened the door, then spoke, "Ashley, this is Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, and Dr. Jackson. They want to talk to you for a bit. Okay, honey?"

The girl sat and said, "That's fine Doctor. On one condition."

Lam looked puzzled. "What's that, Ashley?"

The voice, previously cheery, turned sharp. "Stop calling me honey. I'm not that young."

Lam smiled before nodding and leaving.

Jackson was the first to speak, "Hi Ms. Ross. We came here to talk to you about-"

The girl held up a hand. "-To talk to me about my back pains, and," she paused for a moment, "and other ailments. Please, sit down. And please, call me Ashley. I've never been called Miss in my life." There were two chairs in the room. Mitchell and Daniel took the chairs as Sam sank onto the bed a comfortable distance from Ashley. From Sam's seat she could see two slits in the back of the T-shirt the girl wore over her jeans. Ashley looked to each of them before saying, "Ask away."

Sam was the first to speak. "Dr. Lam told us about your headaches, backaches, and sight problems. She mentioned that… that we couldn't see the strangest of your symptoms. Do you know what she's talking about or is it internal?"

Ashley smiled. Suddenly, Sam felt something brush her shoulder. Instinctively she reached out to see what had hit her. Her hand brushed –feathers? She looked and saw nothing. She stared into eyes that were focused on her.

Mitchell looked from one girl to the other before saying, "Um, Sam?"

Both heads swiveled to look at him. Sam, shocked, stuttered, "Cameron, s-she has wings." Mitchell's jaw dropped, Daniel sat and stared, and Ashley smiled at their reactions. Sprouting from her back, large, white wings spread out as if they had been there all along. They were easily ten feet from tip to tip. They folded and lay flat against her back. Tactless as ever, Mitchell said, "What are you?"

Sam glared before saying, "That was polite, Cameron."

Ashley smiled. "I'm not even sure, not yet. I have two sets of memories, you see. One says I'm human and normal. The other says that I'm some sort of non-human. I'm still sorting that out. No I am not skitzo. Well, if I am, the other persona doesn't have a voice, its just memories."

Daniel said, "You said not yet. Do you think that you know what you are but your conscious mind does not?"

"Its something like that. Now that you know of my strangeness, I have a slight question for all of you. Why you? Why are you the ones asking me questions instead of some scientists examining me like a new species?"

Sg-1 looked at each other, trying to determine what to tell the girl. Just then, Dr. Lam walked in with some Aleve. "How's your headache, Ashley. The medicine you took earlier should have worn off by now."

"Its been getting worse for the last, oh, twenty minutes." Lam began to hand the medicine to her when, suddenly, the pills flew from the doctor's hand to Ashley's. The girl took it as something new but unimpressive. Everyone else stared at her. After a second of getting stared at she said, "What? I grew wings overnight. Nothing surprises me anymore."

After exchanging a few pleasantries, SG-1 left the room to let the girl eat the lunch brought to her. They talked to Dr. Lam. Daniel questioned, "Has she even been out since things started happening to her?"

Dr. Lam shook her head. "We couldn't let her outside because she might attempt to fly and escape. There is an indoor pool on sight that she's been in a few times to stay fit. It has a clear ceiling so she's not been totally enclosed. Well what do you think we should do now?"

Sam answered her, "We know from your tests that she's not goa'uld or any of the other beings we've faced. Lets keep her here, safe, till we see if any of our allies have seen or heard of any of her kind."

A/N: Here is my first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own stargate. If I did, Frasier would be alive or Ascended. I noticed a mistake in my previous chapter. I said her eyes were unseeing but I meant that she shouldn't have been able to see through the tinted glass. Just wanted to clear that up. Here is my continued attempt at a story. Reviews are welcomed. Criticism is fine. Flames will be heard and contemplated. And if I mess up someone's rank, correct me. (This is based at the very beginning of season 9.)

On to the story.

"So, Doc, what's up with the winged teen now?" Cameron was not one for beating around the bush. (It had been three weeks since SG1 had visited and the whole team was talking to Lam in a meeting room in the hospital.)

A withering glare answered him before Lam spoke, "Because I only visit once a week to check on things, I only just learned about this. Apparently, several other teens have been affected by symptoms similar to that which Ashley had at first. There are five new cases in all. They showed up not long after you first visited Ashley. The first two went to school with Ashley. The third and fourth had gone to school with her but one had moved to New Jersey over a year ago. The last had gone to school with her and lived on her street. They didn't all know each other but they all know Ashley." Lam paused pulling out a few files, passing them to the group. "They all seem to be keeping a secret. I can't explain it."

Daniel spoke, "We checked with the Jaffa and the Tok'ra. They say they can't be sure if any of the races they know have the same traits. We haven't been able to reach the Asgard."

Teal'c continued, "That is why I will be meeting with these adolescents. I may be able to connect them to Jaffa or Tok'ra legend."

Lam stood, beckoning the team out of the room and down the hall. "They are all together in the rec room we put together for them. They were getting really bored."

The team entered a room with a glass window that looked into a room. Arcade games were along one wall, couches and chairs were scattered around the room. Sitting and lying around in a circle were five girls and one boy. SG1 walked in through a door on the side. All the room's occupants looked up. Over their shoulders Sam could tell they were playing blackjack with M&Ms.

Lam introduced them, "SG1, this is Kyle, Jen, Rachel, Sally, and Laura. You already know Ashley. Kids, this is Colonel Carter, Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c. SG1, the young man is Kyle, Jen has the shirt with the skates, Rachel is the girl in the penguin shirt, Sally is the girl with the black shirt, and Laura is the one with the basketball jersey." Each kid nodded when they were identified. "So, kids, SG1 are trying to figure out what's happening to you all. Teal'c is here-"

Kyle raised a hand, stopping her. "With all due respect, Doctor, we already know. You want us to talk to Teal'c because Teal'c is a Jaffa, and he might be able to relate some of the Jaffa legends to us like he did with the Tau'ri. Right?"

With every word SG1's jaws got closer to the ground. Mitchell was the first to answer the brunette boy's statement. "How did you know that?"

Kyle chuckled, saying, "I know because I'm telepathic in a room with another telepath who has no knowledge of that fact. Suffice to say that I have a wicked headache." His explanation came to a close with Ashley's elbow jammed into his ribs. "Ow what was that for?"

"For confusing them. How many times do we have to tell you to keep your thoughts to your self? I'm sorry, Doctor, what were you saying?"

Sam answered for Dr. Lam, "Kyle had it right. That was the idea. Since you can apparently read our minds, do you have any ideas that could help us?"

The group of teens looked intently at each other, as if they were conversing. After a few seconds Ashley looked up. "Check with the Asgard about the Star-born. They of all races should remember. Oh and give my regards to Thor."

At that exact moment Ashley's watch started beeping and flashing. Looking down, Ashley's face broke into a small, sad smile. With that, the teens sunk through the floor. As Lam began to call security, the occupants of the room heard Ashley's voice coming from within their heads. _: Don't worry; you'll see us again. Check with the Asgard. They know us. They know we mean the planet no harm.:_ With that, the voice was gone, as were the teens.

* * *

A./N there's chapter2. Yeah i got a new chatpter out. Hurray


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own stargate. Thanks to all the reviews I've had so far. Another mistake. This is not at the beginning of season 9. It is after the ori plague, after Vala is gone.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

"Thor should be here any minute," General Landry said. SG1 was sitting in the briefing room. They had finally contacted the Asgard about the mysterious teens. Thor himself was coming to attempt to identify them. They had been waiting for only a few minutes when Thor materialized in the room.

"Hello Thor," Sam said.

"Greetings to all of you." Thor said. " I am curious about what you have told me. You say that these children suddenly changed before vanishing through a solid floor?"

"Indeed. One claimed to have read our minds while another grew wings. They seemed to be familiar with different races in the galaxy." Teal'c's speech was short and to the point.

"To elaborate," Daniel said, "They knew about the Jaffa and the Asgard. To quote what they said, 'Check with the Asgard about the Star-born. They of all races should remember.' She also said ' Give my regards to Thor.'"

"The Star-born?" While Thor's face showed no emotion, his voice portrayed an interesting mix of surprise and relief. SG1 looked at him for his answer. After a moment's pause he said, "I know of the Star-born. They were a powerful race many centuries ago. They lived for thousands of years. They were contemporaries of the Ancients and the Asgard. They vanished about two thousand years ago. Well, vanished might be the wrong word. I know only one at this time. While I believe that none who know of the Star-born would dare to claim that heritage unrightfully, he would be the best to tell you."

SG1 sat for a moment, thinking. Sam was wondering how the group had passed through the floor. Daniel was wondering how the Star-born had disappeared. Mitchell was wondering why no one had mentioned these people before. Teal'c was wondering where they had gone. Finally, General Landry spoke up, "Is there any way that we could meet this person?"

"I am… unsure. It is almost impossible to contact Prince Gavan when he is not on the world Csilla. When he is not there he moves constantly to protect himself. My ship can attempt the contact, however." With that, Thor punched in a command on his 'chair'. Then there came a voice from a hidden speaker in the chair.

"Commander Thor?" The voice was decidedly Asgard.

"Yes. Please attempt to contact the Star-born Prince Gavan. I believe he is on Csilla."

"One moment."

There was silence for a short time before a rich, masculine voice was heard through the speaker. "Hello Thor. It's been a very long time."

Thor answered the voice, "Hello Prince Gavan. Were you told why an attempt was made to contact you?"

The voice took on a curious tone. "I was not. Is something wrong?" The voice did not change to worry.

"There is no trouble. I am on the planet Earth with a select few of its inhabitants. They seem to have seen a young woman and her compatriots that claim to be Star-born."

The voice changed dramatically in answer. "What? Never mind. I'll be there in a second." The voice cut out, leaving the room in stunned silence. Suddenly a whirlwind of silver light formed on the far side of the long table.

General Landry began to call to those outside when Thor said, "This is only the Prince. He means no harm here." As Thor finished speaking the 'winds' settled, revealing a man who looked to be about 20 years old. His hair was silver, set above crystal blue eyes. He was of average human height and wore flowing robes of azure and silver silk. A pendant hanging from his neck was a golden crystal bird coming to land. He seemed totally human as long as you overlooked the small gold horn than sat nestled right above his hairline. Thor said, "This is Prince Gavan, of the Star-born. Prince, this is General Landry and-"

A hand held up by Prince Gavan ended Thor's introductions. "How many times have I told you to drop the title. It's very great to be prince of a family of at most 5, counting my cousins. I do happen to know who they are by the way. Let me see." He looked at each member of SG-1 in turn. "Dr. Daniel Jackson, linguist and archeologist, figured out how to work the stargates for earth, has died several times. Oma has had only nice things to say about you. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, astrophysicist, has been a Tok'ra host, constructed a working naquadah generator for earth, generally considered a genius. Colonel Mitchell, new to SG-1, well respected. Teal'c, of the Jaffa, rebelled in order to attempt to gain freedom for all Jaffa, has done many heroic deeds to further the Jaffa cause. I believe I have covered everyone." The smile on his lips was full of good humor.

The entire room, minus Thor, was staring at him. His smile increased just a trifle. Finally Daniel said, " How did you know all of that? And how do you know Oma?"

"As I'm sure Thor mentioned, my people are contemporaries of those you call the Ancients. We generally converse regularly because my people are limited by where we can go. And before you ask, the Ancients have no qualms about giving us a hand because we are not lower on the Ascension ladder, as it were."

Carter finally shook off her shock and said, " To get back to the original topic of this conversation, can you tell us who these teens might be?"

"I know already because I can sense her presence on this world. You encountered my older sister and her guards. When our world was conquered, my sister, her guards, and myself were thrown, by our mother, into the time space continuum. We were there for a short time before I was separated and drawn to Csilla, which is a place that protects me from my enemy. I only knew that my sister was alive and relatively unharmed. She flits from life to live, never staying in one place for more that one lifespan of that world's people. I must remind you that our people live to be many thousands of years old and never die, only Ascend. Now that I have this much knowledge of her whereabouts, I can be reunited with her."

There was silence in the briefing room.

"So these teens pose no threat to us?" Landry was still worried about that.

Thor answered, "No. The Star-born were and are great protectors. They have a strict honor code. Besides, they will not stay here long. It is not safe for them."

"Why is it not safe?" Teal'c asked.

"My sister is hunted," Gavan said. "Our enemy wants her, lusts after her, and not just for her power. He will stop at nothing to find her. Sally's mother, once the guardian of time, prophesied this when my sister was born. He will find her one day, and all the power in the universe will not stop him."

* * *

a/n. How'd you like it. I'm trying to get out chapters but I'm into the last two weeks of school, aka hectic panic time.


End file.
